


Why Do You Do it?

by WheresMyWings



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, That tag is totally random but I just felt like it had to be said., The last half of s5 and s6 sure as Hell didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWings/pseuds/WheresMyWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey questions Ian why he doesn't pester him about Yev like Svetlana and Mandy do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do You Do it?

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to tag this, but there is mention of the circumstances of Yev's conception, just thought I should let you all know.   
> Enjoy.

Ian had just walked into the living room after putting Yev down for his afternoon nap. 

Mickey mumbles a question, but he doesn’t really hear him over the tv and leaning down to get a beer out of the fridge. 

“Hmmm?” He said with the bottle at his lips. Mickey mutes the tv.

“Why do you do it?”

Ian walked over to the couch and lays down, putting his feet in Mickey's lap; traded his beer for Mickey’s cigarette and closed his eyes. “Do what?” He says after taking a puff. 

“Take care of the kid. Like, without being asked?” Ian takes another puff and releases the smoke out of his nose. 

“I don't know. Because I like it?” Ian shrugs lets out a soft chuckle. “I live here. I'm an adult in this household, this family. Why wouldn't I? Family takes care of each other, right?”

“Yeah,” Mickey struggles for the right words, “but he's not your kid.” Mickey sets the beer on the coffee table and takes the cigarette and takes a puff of his own, staring at Ian’s peaceful face.

Ian chuckles. “So, he's yours. What, you don't want me taking care of him?” Ian sits up his elbows. “Svetlana say somethin’?” 

“Nah, it's just…” Mickey takes a puff and holds it, not looking at Ian, “you never bother me about him.” He breathes out the smoke and the 

Ian stays propped up, glancing at Mickey. “What do you mean?”

“Svet’s always on my ass about pickin’ him up, feeding him, ugh, changing him and shit.” Mickey pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Mandy too, sometimes.” 

“Why would I? I know how he …” Ian sits up on the couch, removing his legs from Mickey’s lap. He takes Mickey’s hand--the one that isn’t holding a cigarette and starts intertwining their fingers together. “I know how he got here. I understand your feelings towards him, whatever they may be and I would never try and make you do something that I knew would make you uncomfortable.” 

Mickey takes his hand out of Ian and tries to rub his eyes to stop the traitorous tears that he feels coming. “Yeah, but he's still my fucking kid.” 

Ian places both of his hands on Mickey’s face until he’s looking at him. “Yeah, okay, that’s true. And you'll warm up to him in time in your own way.” Ian lays back down and Mickey takes his legs and puts them back in his lap. “Besides, I see you when you make silly faces at him when you think no one’s looking. He’s already starting to grow on you.” 

Mickey takes another puff, rolls his eyes and squeezes Ian’s thigh, all while changing to the color of Ian’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I just have lots of Gallavich feels. At first I was really confused why Mickey didn't like Yev--because I love babies--but then I remembered the circumstances on how Yev got here and I immediately understood what he might be feeling. 
> 
> If there are any mistakes, please let me know so I can edit it. Happy Monday. :)


End file.
